


Perfect - A Drabble

by Rose_Milburn



Series: Vorkosigan Saga Drabbles [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: Kou meets his daughter





	Perfect - A Drabble

He was too scared to touch, never mind hold her. Everything was perfect. Fine blonde hair, blue eyes closed just now in sleep. His own miracle.

“Go on, bring her over. She won’t break.”

Resting his stick against the cot, he fumbled his clumsy grasp round the sleeping baby. He’d never been so terrified. She weighed nothing. A tiny, starfish hand escaped the wraps and he touched her palm. Her fingers closed around his heart in an eternal grip.

Kou turned to face his wife, his first love. Drou smiled at his shock.

“Aren’t we clever? Delia, meet your Da.”


End file.
